


Everything You Ever...

by Kikithehousemoose



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is 11-13 and agender, Frisk is 7-9 and genderfluid, I couldnt find the answer so I assumed Chara could get out alone, I really just want to see this animated, POV Second Person, SO, So I apologize ahead of time, This is really badly put together and not my best work, someone get on that i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikithehousemoose/pseuds/Kikithehousemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written while listening to "Everything You Ever", the last track on the Dr. Horrible soundtrack. I NEEDED to write some Undertale fanfics, especially with Chara because I weirdly love them, and this seemed perfect. Took a few liberties with how the barrier/reset power worked, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Ever...

There it was. The world you'd wanted, dissolving at your feet. The world had turned to ash... there was nothing left. Your victory was complete. 

Heh. Hail to the King. 

You turned to the kid. Their face was as stone as ever. You were smiling.  
Though their expression didn't change, tears formed in their eyes. You could tell that they hated the knife in your hands. They hated what they had done. They wanted to change back. They wanted to get justice. They wanted to make everyone happy and stay with them forever. 

"Nah-ah-ah" you mocked, slapping their hand away before they ever got it up. "Pah. So you think your world is benign? So you think justice has a voice??? And we all have a CHOICE???"  
You snickered, letting it turn into a wild laugh that lasted a few moments before you cut it off, still boasting a wide grin. 

"Well, now.....  
Your world is m i n e."

The child moved to ERASE the world, but you erased them first. 

\-------------  
You had done it. 

With just a slash, they were gone.  
Everyone was gone. 

The world was blackness, and for a while, there was nothing. You were the only thing in existence. Or, maybe, you didn't even exist. 

But then, there was a feeling. A pulse. A warmth.  
You reached out to it, and felt a SOUL. Their soul. Frisk's soul, sitting there in your hands, seeping red and white into your palms. The sensation of life that radiated out of the soul felt like it took your breath away-- it could have set you on fire. For a moment, you were off-guard, you were awestruck. The LIFE flowed through you, rushing into your form as though you were rebuilding yourself from the essence. Around you, you began to feel again; you could feel the world, even in its darkness. You could feel the thick coat of ash on your clothes, your skin. You could feel yourself begin to breathe again. You could feel... you could feel _it_ again. 

**T H E !!!! P O W E R!!!!**

You let out a howling laughter, cackling at your victory as the SOUL in your hands became weaker, and the life in your form became stronger. It was exhilarating. The dark world around you spun as you moved, twirling yourself around, laughing and laughing and laughing as you realized just how in control you were. The world literally revolved around you, and you could do with it as you pleased. You could destroy it as you pleased. You could cheat it as you pleased.

You held one hand up, and they appeared: the options. Your hand hovered over the RESET button-- that had been your initial intent, had it not? To kill everyone over and over and over and over and OVER and OVER and OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND---.... hadn't it? 

It had. But...

This power was too good to give back up. To leave in the hands of some stupid little kid. All you had needed was their SOUL and body, but now you had both. You never knew if this chance would actually come again. 

Your chance.... 

A dawning realization came to you, and your eerie grin returned. You backed away from the options and turned, bringing up a memory and willing it to project-- it wasn't an actual RESET if it was just one thing, right? After all, it had been there when you and Frisk had your little.. talk.

In front of you, the barrier appears, not as strong as it used to be. This was IT. You had what you needed. There was LITERALLY. NOTHING. STOPPING YOU. 

You walked through the barrier. 

\------ ---- ------- ------ ------ ------ -----

It's a beautiful day outside.  
Birds are singing,  
Flowers are blooming.  
On days like these....  
Kids like you......

 

**Are gonna have a good time.**


End file.
